The frozen sea
the frozen sea makes up a big part of xenthrolia.not much is known about the frozen sea but there has been an expleration by a brave group of xenthrolians here is the journal one of them kept it was storming on the cold tundras of the frozen sea .me and my companions were flying on our cliff lurkers. we were constantly under attack by the water ghasts. they are usually not agressive but we were invading their territory. when we got out of their reach we landed .the ground was freezing i should have taken the boots that vanir offered me .the snow was blocking our vision We couldn't see a damn thing.one of our cliff lurker actually flew away!now how am I going to get home....but anyway soon enough we found an unfrozen patch in the ocean.And by some ridiculous reason we decided to dive into it. and my god the water was freezing I could feel it through my clothing after a 5 hour dive we saw some sort of cave .I don't know what went through our heads but we wanted to get out of the water,so we swam into the cave and we left the freezing water . it was fairly dark but luckily I brought torches! so we could see something .we were surrounded by a beautiful and I mean beautiful cave filled with blue , white and purple crystals ,we were all perplexed by what we saw we wanted to stay near the cave opening in case we needed to leave,but no we could hear leviathans near .we headed deeper into the cave about a day passed and there appears to be no end to this cave .we were setting up a fire so we could take a rest . we were all on edge because , honestly who wouldn't be it's a darn cave in a darn frozen ocean. but we needed to rest so I sang a song so I sang:ti zifnor im feri fruff im ih thi feris dhe ih sorof ihmfi ir. a song about the zifnor it always had calmed my companions in times of fear we all came to rest before I managed to finish the song .i was awoken by a noise ,it was some sort of... pulsing? I don't remember that clearly but I remember that I followed it there was a hole in the wall of the crystals .I walked in .every sense in my body was telling me to stop,but I didn't .I continued walking I reached a giant chamber filled with the light of the moon ...how Did we not notice this ?..it was a giant temple with in the middle of it a fountain.. although it was freezing outside of this room ,it was a very pleasant Temperature in there .I continued walking I reached the fountain. it should have been at least 40 meters big . at the middle of the fountain was a bright light .it came from a rock or crystal the second I touched the water ,my ears got pierced by a very loud noise.it was like screeching . my ears were bleeding so were my eyes I could not see nor hear a thing .I stumbled back and fell on the ground.the crystal now glowing brighter I could not see nor hear a thing .i regained my hearing and vision after a while .i wiped my violet blood out of my eyes . i looked up and saw that the rock was as bright as the sun .i was absolutely horrified as the rock asked me ''YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE WHY ARE YOU HERE!?". of course me being terrified did not anwser.i immediatly got to regret that as my arm suddenly twisted and broke.that hurt ...a lot. i answered: i-i dont know it was just for exploration.the voice replied:this temple is holy you are tresspassing in my mind i am thinking about the ways this thing is going to kill me.the rock took the form of a giant translucent slime and got closer to me I tried to yell for my friends ,but my voice was gone. the rock now said:I am the moongem I am the most powerful being on this planet your people are but pests . it says:you are to tell what has happened to your companions and you are to leave this cave never to return or you shall die I stood up and ran back to my companions .I woke them up. I was crying ,told them what has happened and we left the cave as fast as we could we swam up got ,on our cliff lurkers and returned to nifroc. I damn that cave and I damn that thing I have lost my arm to it .do you know how hard it is to ride a cliff lurker with one arm!? ...end of journal